1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording device configured to record an image on a sheet conveyed by a convey roller.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image recording device is configured to record an image on a sheet conveyed by a convey roller. The convey roller is driven by a motor to convey the sheet, and a recording unit records the image on the sheet conveyed by the convey roller.
In such an image recording device, the motor is usually disposed on one of opposite ends in an axial direction of the convey roller and in proximity to the convey roller. This is because it is necessary to shorten the distance between the axis of the motor shaft and the axis of the convey roller shaft in order to achieve proper transmission of rotation of the motor to the convey roller, improve the sheet feeding accuracy, and ultimately achieve high-quality image recording.
In a known image recording device, a convey roller is supported by opposite ends of a frame, and a convey motor is stored inside of one of the opposite ends of the frame and outside of a sheet conveying area. In this case, a center between the opposite ends that support the convey roller is not aligned with a center of the sheet in an axial direction of the convey roller. The sheet conveying force may be applied unevenly to the sheet in the axial direction. This may reduce the sheet feeding accuracy and cause sheet skew.
In a known image recording device, a convey roller is supported by opposite ends of a main frame, and a convey motor is stored in a sub-frame which is attached to a rear side of the main frame. In this case, although the above-described problem is eliminated, it may be difficult to maintain precisely the distance between the axis of the motor shall and the axis of the convey roller shaft. A slight wobbling of an attaching portion of the sub-frame to the main frame may change the distance between the axes and reduce the sheet feeding accuracy.